1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to data processing in a digital system.
2. Related Art
In a typical system where instructions are executed against data, there are usually bottlenecks that limit throughput of the system. These bottlenecks include fixed buses and wires that move data and instructions across the system to a fixed location where an execution unit resides. These bottlenecks require a lot of wires and buffers and, therefore, are not desirable in terms of performance and power consumption.
Therefore, a design of a novel system is needed that does not have bottlenecks for data processing. A method is also needed for operating the novel system.